And I feel, how my heart beats
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Small oneshot of how Yugi thinks someone like Yami will never love him, and as he sings the truth for himself Yami hears him. YxYY puzzleshipping


Nekogal: Hey there! I just was in the mood for a new oneshot of puzzleshipping; I must be clear that I got motivated with the song 'I know' by 'Drake Bell', and also the song that will appear in this oneshot will be almost like it but I changed the lyrics. So I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the characters, or the song of Drake. Just the plot. Enjoy!

**I FEEL SO PITY OF MYSELF, HOW PATHETIC**

Another hard day of school ended for Yugi, it was very harsh this time in difference to others, he got beat up by Ushio twice, he forgot most of his homework, and he forgot lunch so he ate nothing.

Yugi was so tired, he wanted to rest at home and take a nap, or maybe just to play the guitar, or the best of all was that he was going to see Yami again. That sure made him smile, how his dark was his best friend and crush.

The only problem of it was that Yami have no idea of what he felt deep in his heart.

Sighing depressed at just thinking of it, Yugi came inside the house, waving to his Grandpa which was in the shop; then he went upstairs expecting to find his dark in there.

Yugi sighed again at seeing that Yami was not at sight. So he just threw his backpack to the floor, picked up his guitar and sat on the bed.

Since Yami decided to stay with him Yugi felt so happy about it, and finding no way at how to express it he thought that playing guitar was a good idea, so it's being long time and he still likes to play the guitar.

But before he could play one of those happy songs Yugi groaned and forgot about it, he did not feel happy, he felt depressed and cranky, at knowing that his life in school was awful, and that never someone like Yami would ever love him.

Yugi held the guitar tightly and began to play.

_All alone  
__What a shame  
__I've being known  
__For being shy to everyone  
__I still wonder why_

_I see you smile  
__My heart melts  
__I can't move  
__As your eyes look at me with bright  
__It feels like magic_

_And I see  
__And I hear  
__And I feel  
__How my heart beats_

_And I see  
__And I hear  
__And I feel  
__How my heart beats_

_But it's all a dream  
__I can't believe it_

_Please, grant me my wish  
__But there's no reason  
__For you to love me_

_Knowing  
__Only a fool  
__Could love me too  
__As much as I do_

From outside the room, Yami heard some music coming from Yugi's room, he could not identify what the song said so he had to listen carefully. He placed his ear on the door and stayed quiet.

_As you come  
__I understand  
__All we can be  
__Is only to be good friends  
__Maybe is for the best_

_You are the star  
__Of someone else  
__I only see  
__That you shine above of me all the time  
__You are too far from me_

_And I see  
__And I hear  
__And I feel  
__How my heart beats_

_And I see  
__And I hear  
__And I feel  
__How my heart beats_

_But it's all a dream  
__I can't believe it_

_Please, grant me my wish  
__But there's no reason  
__For you to love me_

_Knowing  
__Only a fool  
__Could love me too  
__As much as I do_

_And I see  
__And I hear  
__And I feel  
__How my heart beats_

_And I see  
__And I hear  
__And I feel  
__How my heart beats_

_And I see  
__And I hear  
__And I feel  
__How my heart beats_

Small tears came down Yugi's eyes

_But it's all a dream  
__I can't believe it_

_Please, grant me my wish  
__But there's no reason  
__For you to love me_

_Knowing  
__Only a fool  
__Could love me too  
__As much as I do  
__We both know is true_

Yami hearing enough came inside the room, and Yugi looked up at him not stopping playing

_Everything from you  
__Makes me want to fly_

The small boy felt nervous when Yami walked closer and sat next to him being very close to Yugi's face, leaning slightly closer

_But still I  
__Love you_

Then slowly and slowly Yami leaned until his lips touched Yugi's. The smaller forgot about everything that happened to him today and returned the kiss, he let the guitar go and held Yami tighter from his neck.

Then when they separated the dark looked deeply in the eyes to his Aibou "I love you too"

Yugi smiled not being able of saying anything when his lips were captured into another kiss.

THE END

**SO MUCH WORDS CAN SAY THAT WE DO NOT NOTICE**

Nekogal: Yay for fluffness! Please give me reviews, because as everyone I love them too. Until another one shot!


End file.
